


Surprise!

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin's girlfriend (reader) is feeling lonely as she waits for her boyfriend to return home from Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

You sit on the couch in the apartment that you share with your boyfriend. The TV is on, but the whole space seems silent and empty. This place you call home, this tiny one bedroom apartment that usually brings you joy when you arrive here at the end of a long work day, is currently bringing nothing but loneliness. You haven’t seen Taemin in almost two months. Although it feels like it’s been at least fifty years. There’s only one month left, though. If you can get through one more month of this torture, your beloved boyfriend will be back home from promoting, and you can spend your nights cuddled up to him on the couch. You can’t help but smile like an idiot at the thought of finally having Taemin in your arms again, holding you so close that you can feel his heart beating in his chest in a steady rhythm that brings you comfort.

That’s it. You have to see him. You reach for your laptop resting on the coffee table and lay it on your lap. You pick up the remote quickly to mute whatever crazy reality show is on and open up Skype. You choose to video call Taemin, since it’s 11 pm it’s possible that they’re done for the day and already back in the hotel. PLEASE BE IN THE HOTEL.  
“Come on, pick up…” You say in a frustrating tone as the computer continues to ring in that annoying Skype ringtone. “Please, baby. Please answer…” You plead as the call ends without an answer.

Knowing that he obviously can’t talk now, you now take out your phone and send a text instead.

To: Taemin Baby<3  
Hey Babe! Just really missing you right now! Call me when you can, ok? :) 

You toss the phone onto the couch beside you, and stare blankly at the computer screen in front of you. You’ll just have to settle for the next best thing! Quickly, you pull up Youtube and click on the search bar. It’s definitely tough to decide what to search for, but this is one pro of having a famous boyfriend: The many videos of him available when you miss him! Your fingers roam over the keyboard, trying to make a decision. Screw it, you know you will more than just ONE video anyway, so it doesn’t really matter what you watch to start with. You choose to watch the dance practice version of “Danger” at random, loving how he looks in the video (Although, let’s be honest, he looks AMAZING in every video!). 

You were hoping this would help the aching feeling in your chest. While it is pleasant to see him, the ache is not gone. In fact, it might hurt more. Seeing this beautiful human being, with his silky black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and full pink lips dancing gracefully and putting his all into this dance, hurts more than it should. You just want to reach out to place a hand on his loose white button-up shirt and run your fingers through that hair as he leans down slowly until he’s so close you can feel his breath on your lips, before he finally closes the space between you and- 

NEOMU AREUMDAUN-DAUN-DAUN-DAUN VIEW  
NEOMU AREUMDAUN-DAUN-DAUN-DAUN VIEW

You jump at the sound of your phone ringing next to you. Moving at the speed of freaking light, you pause the video, sit the laptop down, and grab your phone to see who it is. It’s Taemin. Thank the Lord.

“Hello?” You try to sound cheery and not depressed.

“Hey, baby!” Hearing his voice on the other end of the line right now is like the sweetest music to your ears. “Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing, just sitting on the couch, missing you like crazy. You?”

“We just finished our schedule. I’m exhausted!” He chuckles lightly. You smile at how cute he is.

“I’m sorry, Tae. Do you want to hang up so you can go to sleep?” Obviously hanging with Taemin is the LAST thing you want to do right now, but he needs to sleep so he can stay healthy.

“No, no! It’s fine! I really want to talk to-” There’s a knock at the door. What could someone want this late?

“Ugh, hold on, Tae. Someone’s at the door.”

“Oh. Ok!” You jump up and storm towards the door. What could be so freaking important that someone has to come knocking at your door in the middle of the freaking night? More importantly, who would knock on your door in the middle of your phone call with Taemin? You sling the door open and prepare to yell at this unknown person.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT-”

“Hi, baby!” You stop dead in your tracks, jaw dropping at the sight before you. Taemin, YOUR Taemin, is here, in Seoul, in your doorway, and NOT in Japan. This can’t be. You must have dozed off while watching Youtube videos and now you’re dreaming. 

“Am I dreaming?” You ask even though it seems like a dumb question. 

“Uh, no?”

“Thank God!” You squeal and leap into his arms just as you’ve imagined a thousand times during these two months. You try to speak, but your voice is muffled by his shirt. You lift your head and try again, “But I thought you were in Japan for three months?”

He laughs. “Yeah, well… I might’ve lied to you about that. We were really supposed to be in Japan for two months.”

“Why would you do that, you jerk!” You playfully push his chest before ushering him into the apartment. He sets his bags down and pulls you back to his chest.

“So I could surprise you!” He announces proudly. You sigh. You want to be mad at him for lying to you, but how could you when he’s holding you so closely and smiling at you so brightly. He cocks his head slightly. “Are you mad at me?”

You laugh. “No, of course not.” You run your hands up to his chest and rest them there, gripping onto his black t-shirt. You look up and he’s already looking at you with those loving eyes. His brown eyes move to look at your lips, then back up to your eyes. Taemin moves his hand behind your neck and slowly pulls your lips to his. Sure he lied, the jerk, but he’s finally home. How could you really complain?


End file.
